


Names

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has a late night craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I own nothing. This got a little serious for a minute, which was unexpected. But still mostly Harry/Ginny fluff time, which is my favorite time :P

"I'm going to break into Fortescue's," Ginny growled as she slammed another cabinet door closed in the kitchen.

"You can't do that. Well you could, but then I'd have to arrest you," Harry mused from the living room where he was draped across the settee browsing the latest issue of _Which Broomstick?_

There was more slamming, and then stomping as the five month pregnant Harpy _–_ she's on the Quidditch team… _goodness_ – moved into the living area with a late night snack.

"Well then fine I'll just sit here and gnaw on these dried out chocolate digestives, since _someone_ forgot to buy me ice cream on the way home."

"Gin, I did buy ice cream, two pints, on the way home _last night_ ," Harry drawled with a smirk.

"The only thing I want to eat the last few days is their chocolate raspberry ice cream. Muggle stuff just isn't the same…I don't know what they do, but it's just better," Ginny exclaimed, nibbling on the aforementioned digestive. "'sides, I can't seem to keep anything else down."

"What about the biscuit in your hand, and on your face –"

"Need I remind you that I am currently carrying _your_ son, who is literally sucking nutrition from my body, turning me into a whale, and making me have to use the loo every fifteen minutes?" Ginny grumbled as she stuffed a pillow behind her lower back.

"You're literally a whale?"

"If I hadn't just finally found a comfortable position I would come over there and smack you."

"Yes dear."

"Well, it's that time again…if you need me I will be using the facilities," Ginny grumbled as she hefted herself out of the worn armchair and moved toward the hall.

"Hey Gin?" Harry called, "Maybe a warm shower will help with the stiffness. I'll rub your back when you get out."

Ginny peeped her head back around the corner, "You're on Potter."

About twenty minutes later, Ginny poked her head out from the wash room toweling off her crimson locks, "You know Harry, I – Harry?"

Despite the warmth in the steamy bathroom, Ginny shivered. _Come on Ginny, he probably just dozed off on the couch. No reason to jump to conclusions you daft bird._ As she began to call his name again, a loud pop and a voice interrupted her.

"Ginny? Are you out of the shower – oof! I guess I have an answer," Harry intoned as he stroked her damp mane. "I take it you missed me? I was hoping to be back before you noticed."

Ginny sniffed and mumbled, "I just – what's that behind your back?"

"It's definitely _not_ six pints of Fortescue's finest chocolate raspberry ice –"

Ginny cut off his sentence with her lips, and for a few moments, they were locked in a loving embrace that seemed to stop time. The bag of ice cream dropped from Harry's grip as he wrapped his arms around her expanded middle.

Breaking away breathlessly, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes "You are the most," she kissed his left cheek, "wonderful," his right, "man," his lips, "I have ever met," she finished, rubbing noses in a gesture equal parts innocent and intimate.

Harry hummed, "If I had known this was all it took I wouldn't have done that whole face down Voldemort bit."

"Right, because your hero complex is just a disguised strategy to get women," Ginny volleyed back with a snort.

"Yes well, youngest Hogwarts seeker in a hundred years wasn't enough to distinguish myself," Harry answered back with a chuckle, bringing one hand up to massage the base Ginny's neck.

"If you keep that up I'll shag you right here, and we'll end up covered in ice cream," Ginny moaned.

"I'm not really seeing the negative dear."

"Ha! Well as much as I _am_ game for such activities, I am too hungry to share," Ginny replied wistfully as she pulled away and bent down to grasp the canvas bag.

"All six pints? Keep in mind you have to fit in the fireplace to floo to Mungo's in four month-"

Once again Harry was cut off mid-sentence, this time with a towel to the face, which was much less agreeable. "Watch yourself Potter or I'll cut off more than ice cream privileges," Ginny warned as she moved into the kitchen to put five of the pints into the freezer.

"We both know that is a completely empty threat, _Harpy_."

Ginny re-entered the hallway with a single pint and a large spoon, quirking an eyebrow, before sighing, "Yes I suppose it is."

"C'mon, lets go sit on the sofa, listen to some music, and I'll give you that back rub I promised," Harry suggested, tossing the towel into the bathroom.

"I'm still not sharing."

Slowly, the young couple shuffled into the living room. While Ginny settled onto the couch, Harry switched on the wireless and the familiar strains of The Weird Sisters ballad _Magic Works_ filled the room.

After shuffling over to the couch, Harry eased himself down next to Ginny and slung his arm around her back. Ginny, now well into her late night snack, snuggled into his side and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Harry wound his fingers into her hair and scratched her scalp gently, "You seemed upset when I got home," he prompted.

Ginny cleared her throat before mumbling, "It was nothing. Just hormonal I guess."

"Gin – " Harry started.

"Oh, I guess I've just been thinking about your mum and dad a lot lately, and how much danger they were in when _she_ was five months pregnant, and I think sometimes I just take our life for granted – "

"Gin – "

"Just let me finish. They were so _young,_ and they gave up everything so I could sit around and complain about how many times I had to _pee_ today."

Harry's chest rumbled with a suppressed laugh before he sobered, "I can't pretend to be an expert on my parents, but from what I know of them, this, our life, our _peaceful_ life, is exactly what they were fighting _for_. It's all _I_ wanted or ever dreamed of."

Ginny handed Harry the melty half-eaten ice cream tub which he proceeded to place on the end table before wrapping her in a firm embrace. A log broke and sent sparks up into the chimney as the radio announcer introduced another slow number.

After a few more moments of silence, Ginny shifted and asked "What about James? For the baby's name?"

"Thanks Gin," Harry said gruffly before pulling her close again and buried his face in her hair.

Ginny placed a kiss on the crown of Harry's head before asking, "How did you get the ice cream?"

"I may or may not have promised to let them name a sundae after me."


End file.
